The present invention relates to children's riding toys and more particularly to an assembly for adjusting the riding toy. The height of the riding toy, the number of wheels on the riding toy, the position of the training wheels and the type of ride all adjust on one toy.
Wheeled riding toys of various configurations are known. However, many aspects common to most riding toys have drawbacks.
Two-wheeled and three-wheeled riding toys are common. These two types of riding toys require many different parts. Thus, the cost to manufacture two separate toys is made more expensive.
Generally, riding toys will have adjustable seat and handle bar heights to accommodate people of various sizes. These adjustments allow one riding toy to be used by the same child over a period of limited time and limited growth. However, these adjustments only adjust to a certain point before a child can no longer comfortably ride the riding toy. A new riding toy then must be purchased.
Riding toys allow mobility as a form of enjoyment, but rarely more. Children often resort to horns, spoke clackers or other decorations to add enjoyment to riding a wheeled toy. New forms of riding enjoyment are constantly sought.
Two-wheeled riding toys take more skill and balance to ride than three-wheeled riding toys. As a means to help beginning riders develop the needed balance, training wheels are often provided. Training wheels typically consist of a bracket connected to the body of a riding toy, and a wheel connected to the bracket. However, these training wheels require multiple parts which may be lost, especially when the training wheels are removed. Multiple parts also contribute to increased costs.